Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807)
Biography '''Benjamin Greene, Jr.''' was born on 16 Jun 1738 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Benjamin Greene I (1712 - 1776) and Mary Chandler (1717 - 1756) and died on 6 Feb 1807. He married on 5 Mar 1761 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to [[Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808)|Elizabeth Hubbard]]. She was born in 1738 in an unknown place to Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741) and Martha Coit (1706 - 1741) and died on 16 May 1808) in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. Children # Mary Greene (1762 - 1852) # Martha Greene (1763 - 1790) # Benjamin Greene III (1764 - 1822) # Elizabeth Greene (1766 - 1833) # Hannah Greene (1768 - 1850) # [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Lucretia_Greene_(1771_-_1851) '''Lucretia Greene''' ]was born on 29 Jan 1771 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) and Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) and died on 18 Jan 1851 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. She married on 8 Dec 1795 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827). # Sarah Greene (1773 - 1847) # Anne Greene (1774 - 1818) Lineage John Greene (1597 - 1658) m. Joan Tattershall (1659) Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717) m. Elizabeth Barton (1637 - 1693) Nathaniel Greene (1679 - 1714) m. Anne Gould (1658 - 1728) Benjamin Greene I (1712 - 1776) m. Mary Chandler (1717 - 1756) Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) m. Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1952) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1866 - 1951) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Parents * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Birth Date * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Marriage * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Children * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Death * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Will Date * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General George Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Proved * The Greens of Rhode Island with Historical Records of English Ancestry 1534-1902, compiled from the Mss. of the Late Major-General Geroge Sears Greene, by Louis Brownell Clarke, New York, 1903, p. 256 Internet =